Someone Like You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Against all odds, they would fight to stay together...Jack Atlas/OC


**A/N: My first attempt at a Jack Atlas/OC story was a bust – far too rushed and pointless. Totally unbelievable, actually. So, I decided to delete Right Thru Me and upload this. I've been told by the Grammar Nazi that it's better than Right Thru Me, but I'll leave that for you to decide…**

**Oh, Kara doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight's stories. So, don't tell me I stole her and ruined her. Thine Dreamer gave me permission to play with Kara's character a bit. :P**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Amyra Pegasus-Kaiba ran quickly into the shadows when she heard someone coming after her. The guards her brother Daichi had ordered to keep her safe from others and herself ran by her hiding spot without looking. She disliked having people following her everywhere especially people who weren't the paparazzi. It was starting to grate on her nerves with each guarded moment. All she wanted was a little freedom.

"Amyra!" one of the guards called and Amyra pushed herself further into the shadows as she recognized the voice of Mina, the blue haired chick who would prefer to be close to Jack Atlas. "Amyra, where are you?"

The heiress of the Pegasus-Kaiba fortune quietly slipped further down the alley. _You'll never steal Jack from me, Mina_, she thought. _You can just forget it. He's mine…_Her eyes saddened. _For now…_

Amyra came out on the other side of the alley and turned, hurrying down the street. As she walked, her body started craving a smoke. She patted her pockets, feeling around for her favorite drug. Her fingers found nothing and she sighed, crossing her arms. It figured that she didn't have any more weed. With the way she smoked and baked with it, it was no surprise to her that she'd run out.

_I've got to get some more…_Amyra thought, looking around her as she walked. _After I see Jack…Daichi is going to be so mad…Ha! Like I care what he thinks…he doesn't even claim me as his sister in public. He's such a jerk!_ She sighed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts. _I guess I deserve it though. I'm always getting high and running around like a crazy person…Can't they all just listen to me about why I do all this?_

A cold shiver went up Amyra's spine as the Passenger inside her stirred. She hesitated on the sidewalk, afraid that the Passenger – the same one who had haunted her great grandmother Alyssa Pegasus-Kaiba – would take over and hurt someone again. The Passenger became still again, remaining dormant for now. Amyra sighed in relief and started walking again, hoping against hope that the Passenger would remain dormant for the night.

"Amyra," a voice said from ahead of her.

_Oh no! They found me! _Amyra tensed, preparing to run.

"It's me, love."

The troubled heiress recognized the voice and saw the handsome blonde that she'd loved for months now emerge from the shadows. Instantly, her body relaxed and she crossed the remaining distance between them in three giant steps, throwing her arms around his neck. "Jack!"

Jack Atlas, the champion of duel monsters. Her lover. Her best and only friend. Her comfort when the Passenger had its way with her body. Her everything.

Jack tenderly brushed his lips against hers in greeting. She kissed him back with a hunger that she knew she had to contain. He smirked as they resurfaced for air. Amyra couldn't help but smile at him for a moment.

"How did you get away from the hater gang?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Love, they are not the 'hater gang'," Jack told her, slipping an arm around her waist as they started walking.

"Then why do they hate on me?" Amyra demanded, her eyes scanning the street for any sign of Jack's gang. "Kara hates me more than anyone should hate a person and she's convinced Yusei and the others that I'm this evil creature that's going to -"

She cut off abruptly when she felt the Passenger stir once more. Jack looked down at her with a concerned gleam in his eyes. Amyra waited a heartbeat as the Passenger shifted and became still again, before letting her breath out.

"Jack, maybe I am an evil creature," Amyra muttered as they walked again. "But it wouldn't make any sense for me to be one. Grandmother Alyssa could control the Passenger except for a few times when she leaked out and no one had a problem with her." Her green eyes looked up at Jack. "Maybe I'm just weaker than her…"

"Don't say that. You've been through Hell and back for years," Jack said as they neared his latest duel runner. He turned to look at her. "You've held on this long without becoming the cause of a major catastrophe. And I wouldn't exactly say that you are as much of a bloody flight risk as Kara and her Passenger." He shook his head. "That's one piece of work that even scares me."

Amyra frowned and climbed behind him on his duel runner, securing herself by slipping her arms around his thin waist. She didn't like talking about Kara. It was always a touchy subject for Amyra because Kara hated her with an undying passion and she didn't know why. Kara had convinced dozens of people to never trust her, closing off all venues that may have been able to help Amyra with her Passenger/Yami issues.

"Jack," she whispered, her voice lost in the wind as they sped off into the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amyra breathed in the smoke of the weed that Jack had kept for her. Her body relaxed as she waited for Jack to hide his duel runner. She leaned her hips against the railing of the second story balcony of the little motel they'd found and watched him quickly cross the parking lot. Her ears could pick up the sounds of a couple in the room next to theirs – they sounded like they were having fun.

_Why do I always have to hide what I do with Jack?_ Amyra silently asked herself. _This is stupid… I want to be with him, but no one else seems to understand that. They call it a crush, a brief bout of infatuation…Can't they see that I need him? That I want him? _

She took another pull on her joint and breathed it out. The joint was too small now and she dropped it on the floor, crushing it with the toe of her boot. _I can tell Jack's getting tired of all this hiding that we do…He wants to show me to the world and make it known that he's taken, but Kara doesn't want him to…She wants him to drop me like I'm some kind of poisonous creature hell-bent on taking him down with me…_

_But I'm not going to do that…Jack's the first person in the world who has kept by my side through all the incidents where my Passenger – Grandma's Yami – broke free…He's never failed me and he has loved me in ways that I never thought possible…I'll never be able to thank him enough._

Amyra pushed herself away from the railing as Jack climbed the stairs to the second story of the motel.

"Feeling better now?" Jack asked, cupping her chin with his hand.

The young heiress smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"Any time," Jack said, placing a kiss on her lips.

Amyra wanted to lose herself in the kiss, but she felt clear-minded. "You shouldn't say that," she told him, looking up at him through her lashes with a frown tugging at her lips. "If you get caught with my pot, you'll be in big trouble. No doubt Goodwin would get on your case, have you out in no time, and then have you do 'charitable' deeds to make up for your 'evil' ways."

Jack looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You don't have to worry about me, love. No one is going to even think about putting themselves in between you and me."

"Except for Kara," Amyra mumbled, walking past him and pulling out their room key. "I almost expect her to jump out of the bushes and scream until Mina hears us…"

"Nothing like that is going to happen. We took the necessary precautions."

Amyra nodded and unlocked the door, slipping inside with Jack. She quickly locked the door behind her and brushed her purple hair back out of her face. Jack took off his famous white jacket and tossed it aside as Amyra tossed the motel key onto one of the bedside tables. She shrugged out of her black skeleton jacket and let it fall to the floor around her feet.

Jack's hands pulled her to him and he looked down at her as he had never looked at another woman – with love and desire. Amyra let him crush his lips against hers in a passion filled kiss, kissing him with as much as he gave her. Her hands came up between them and she grabbed the bottom of his muscle shirt, her fingernails raking against his toned body as she lifted the shirt off of him. Jack's body shivered under her touch and Amyra gasped as his lips travelled to her neck, gently nipping and sucking at the tender flesh there. One of her hands gently touched the nape of his neck, holding him close to her as the other found the scar that she had given him on his right side.

She hadn't meant to give him the scar, but the Passenger had awakened once and…Jack had forgiven her for it.

Amyra moaned softly as his lips wandered down her bare shoulder. His hands lifted the shirt off of her body and threw it aside without letting go of her. The champion was pushed back towards the bed and Amyra straddled his lean body, peppering his chest with butterfly kisses.

"Amyra," he murmured as she sat back on her heels.

The purple haired girl reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slowly pulling it off in a teasing manner. Jack was having none of her teasing that night and quickly reversed their positions. Amyra cried out his name when his lips closed over one of her pert nipples, his tongue swirling around it while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her body writhed underneath of his and she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him.

"Hurry up, you bastard!" Amyra ground out.

"Easy love," Jack whispered in her ear. "Be patient."

His hands slid down her sides to the waist band of her shorts. The button was freed with a simple motion and he slowly pulled them off of her. Amyra laid there, tense and unsure of what he was going to do next. She didn't have to wait long. He stepped out of his pants and Amyra's eyes widened as they always did when they saw his hardened member – she had never seen one so huge. Jack, as usual, smirked at her awestruck expression and pulled her lacey, white panties down past her thighs. Amyra shivered as her hot core was touched by the cold air. The champion gently pushed her legs farther apart and slid between them. Amyra cried out again as he entered her, her fingernails digging into his back as he started a slow rhythm of thrusts…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amyra opened her eyes quickly when she heard someone moving outside the motel. She could hear the rumble of a couple of duel runners and the sound of people talking. The heiress quickly bolted out of the bed and pulled her clothes on. She saw that Jack was peering out the window and that there were flashing lights.

"It's them, isn't it?" Amyra asked, lacing up her boots and straightening.

"If you mean Kara and Yusei, yeah." Jack sighed and twitched the thin floral curtain back into place. "They've brought the blue haired security woman and that idiot one."

"Trudge." Amyra rolled her eyes. "Perfect."

"There isn't a backdoor to this place," Jack added when he saw her glance towards the bathroom. "The only way out is through the front -"

"Jack Ass-less!" Kara yelled from outside. "Get your stupid, scrawny ass out here right now!"

Her voice nearly drowned out Mina's voice calling for Amyra to come out. Amyra shivered as the Passenger stirred and opened its eyes.

_**Let me out…I'll deal with your cousin...**_

_No! I'm not letting you out! Not now! Not ever! _Amyra shouted in the safety of her mind. _I don't need you to fight my battles for me!_

"Amyra!" Kara's voice sounded closer now. "I know you're in there with him. I swear if you don't come out of that damn room, I'm going to-!"

Jack, always the hero, took hold of Amyra's hand and looked down at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Amyra nodded. "Always…"

Jack opened the door and pulled Amyra out into the early morning sunlight. Mina and Trudge were on the right side of the pair and Kara and Yusei were on the left. Amyra felt sick just at the sight of Kara's hateful stare and sidled closer to Jack. The only problem was that Jack hadn't stopped moving – he was pulling her towards the railing and jumping over it.

Amyra closed her eyes and tried to find the power that her great grandmother had passed down to her. Their landing was softer than it should have been and Jack turned around to face those who had found them.

"You can't keep us apart!" he declared, watching Trudge attempt to pull the same move as they had just a moment ago. "No matter what you do, we'll find each other!"

Amyra had never seen a look as dirty as the look that Kara was giving her. Mina was running towards Amyra while Trudge limped their way.

"Come on Amyra," Jack said, turning and walking away with her. "Let's get some breakfast…You're buying…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know what an awkward place to cut off. Trudge and Mina can grab them, Kara and Yusei can kick their asses… Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that, but maybe there will be more to this story if I ever get the motivation to write more. Maybe a two-shot? I don't know. Please read and review. ~ Scarlet**


End file.
